


Green Glow Sticks

by thestarkinternship



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Green Glow Sticks - thestarkinternship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarkinternship/pseuds/thestarkinternship
Summary: Peter just wants to make some friends. He didn't ask for Eddie Brock to try and get him into bed or to fall hopelessly in love with Wade Wilson. For that matter, he didn't ask to be bitten by a radioactive spider, either. He tries to navigate life while keeping friendships in order, avoid Eddie, and protect the city.





	1. Chapter 1

Loud music blared Peter’s ears and airborne smoke filled Peter’s lungs as he leaned against the wall of Flash’s house. He had been invited to this party (for what reason, he didn’t know) and decided that he might as well go and try to make some friends. 

Most everyone here was older than him and at least a foot taller, most holding a beer in their hand or a joint in the other. This definitely wasn’t his typical scene, but it was better than staying in his room all night to work on his chemistry project. No, that actually sounds a lot better than this, he thought, looking towards the door for a moment before he decided he better stay. He had been attending Midtown Tech for over a month and had only made one friend, Flash Thompson, who typically wanted nothing to do with him.

Peter’s last school was upstate, private, and much less populated. It had towering ceilings and tall windows that always seemed to have light pouring through them, no matter the time of day or the weather. Midtown was far less focused on the aesthetic of the buildings, instead focused on challenging classes and rigorous academic clubs. It was a dream, for Peter at least, who would much rather learn than look at pretty landscaping (which his upstate school had lots of).

He had moved into the city after his Aunt May was relocated for her job to a hospital just a ten minute’s walk from school. Peter didn’t mind the move, it brought him closer to the fun things in the city and made it easier for him to get some time alone. All he had to do was climb the fire escape to the roof of their apartment building and he had his own personal oasis of city sounds and polluted air.

The only downside was that he would have to leave his best friends behind. They had thrown Peter a party before he left, which was less of a party and more of the friends watching their favorite movies together for a while. He missed them, Gwen and Harry, but he knew he could find new friends at Midtown.

Which was proving difficult, obviously, as the only person Peter had really talked to was a boy who made fun of him more than anything. Flash wasn’t mean, per say, simply a bit too honest and sarcastic for Peter’s taste.

A girl in tall heels stumbled past Peter, spilling her drink on his shoes as he moved to adjust his glasses. He frowned, but ignored her, looking around for anyone who might be willing to hang out with him. It was desperate, he knew, but he was in desperate need of a friend, after all. He made his way to the kitchen, gently shoving past a group of loudly gossiping girls to grab a can of beer from the fridge. Normally, he wasn’t one to drink, but what kind of a loser goes to a high school party and doesn’t let loose a little?

The beer, quite honestly, tasted like piss. Peter set it to the side almost as quickly as he had gotten it, sighing as he moved back out to the living room. A song that Peter had never heard but people seemed to like was playing, resulting in a mixture of drunk and high kids dancing between the couches. Everyone, it seemed, was dancing with them, except a tall, broad boy on the wall opposite Peter. 

It was dark, and he couldn’t make him out very well, but his staring soon caught the boy’s attention. Before Peter could react the space in front of him became occupied by the other, towering over Peter as he smirked. “Hey, pretty thing. What’re you doing here all by yourself?”

The boy had a green glow stick wrapped around his wrist, Peter noticed, a sign that he was open to dating. There had been a table of different colored ones by the front door and Peter had reluctantly taken a green one as well. He didn’t trust anyone here, but he figured it was better to take one than to have people ask him all night what his deal was. “Flash invited me,” he said, taking a step to the side so that he wasn’t trapped between the wall and the other boy.

“Flash invited practically the whole school, kid. But a party like this isn’t a safe place for someone like you.” He reached his hand out to rest it on Peter’s shoulder, resulting in Peter shying away, but the other teen didn’t seem to care much. “How about I take you home?”

Peter gulped, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his hoodie in an attempt to limit the boy’s ways of touching him. It didn’t seem to work, though, because he took hold of Peter’s elbow anyway. “I’m okay, my friend is in the bathroom, she’ll be back any second,” he lied.

The boy laughed softly, shaking his head as he pushed Peter against the wall via his shoulder, looking him up and down once as he stepped closer. “I doubt that. Come on, I promise-”

“Eddie, you ass, cut it out! We’ve talked about this.”

Peter looked in the direction of the voice, seeing an equally large and muscular boy standing next to them. He had his arms crossed, staring at Eddie, who quickly let go of Peter. “Fine, Wade, whatever. I was this close!” Eddie made a gesture with his hand, his index finger and thumb only about a centimeter away. The other boy, Wade, shook his head and grabbed Peter’s arm, pulling him off to the corner of the room.

“Are you okay? What’s your name?”

Wade was a lot more gentle than Eddie, he didn’t tower over him or hold onto his arm longer than he needed to get him to the corner. He even smiled a little, the scar that ran from his eye to his opposite jaw scrunching up a bit as he did so. “I’m alright, I guess. I should head home, though, I don’t think there’s any reason for me to stay.”

Wade nodded, looking at Peter sympathetically as he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over the other’s shoulders. “That’s a good idea. I’m sorry about Eddie, he has . . .” It took him a minute to find the words, watching as Peter gratefully pulled the jacket around him. “Issues. We’re working on it, but I’ll keep an eye on him at school. You know, make sure you’re safe. Honestly, he’s the worst, he has at least three restraining orders on him for shit like that.”

“That’s disgusting.” Peter wrinkled his nose. He slipped his arms into the sleeves of the jacket, blushing slightly at just how big it was on him. He couldn’t lie, Wade was cute, but he wasn’t in the mood for getting involved with someone, especially not after what had happened a few moments earlier. “Thank you, Wade. I’ll, uh, see you at school?”

It was a question, Wade knew, but he had already decided that he would go out of his way to see Peter again. There was no way he could let Eddie mess with someone so perfect. “Definitely.”

Peter made his exit after Wade’s reply, noticing on his way out that Wade, too, was wearing a green glow stick.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter arrived home much later than his curfew, but thankfully, his aunt May was already asleep. He yawned as he locked the door behind him, quietly as to not wake her. He kicked his shoes off, tossed his keys on the cupboard next to the door, and headed to the kitchen. The bright light of the fridge made Peter squint as he opened it, but nevertheless he smiled as he saw what May had left inside. He removed the small tupperware and placed it into the microwave, sitting down on the counter as he waited for it to heat up.

He reached in his pocket to grab his phone, smiling softly as he looked at the screen. He had a text from Harry telling him to “get some” at the party, and one from Gwen, telling him to be careful and to “ignore Harry.” Peter took a deep breath, responding to them with some emoticons before leaning his head against the cabinet, not putting in the effort to form words. What had he been thinking? Why had he let Eddie get so close to doing something so horrible to him? Thankfully that other guy, (Wade, right?), had been there, or he wasn’t sure where he’d be right now.

I better thank him again, he thought, opening up his Instagram in an attempt to find his account. Peter realized fairly quickly that he didn’t even know Wade’s name. But, Wade was at Flash’s party, so Flash probably followed him. After checking the list, he found Wade, smiling softly at his page.

Wade’s profile picture was him smiling and hugging a golden retriever puppy, the sun perfectly bringing out the shine in his brown eyes. The most recent pictures consisted of Wade with his friends, some hanging out by a pool, and the last one from earlier that night at the party. It must have been before the little incident, as he was with Eddie, both drinking happily from red cups.

Seeing the glow stick on Wade’s wrist made Peter smile, though he wasn’t sure why. This wasn’t the time to date, especially not someone who was friends with Eddie. But he seemed to not approve of Eddie’s actions, so maybe it was okay after all. He wouldn’t know until he talked to him.

A beep from the microwave signaled his food was ready, so he grabbed it and a fork, not bothering to leave his spot on the counter as he ate. Peter pulled up the screen to send Wade a direct message, spending a few minutes thinking about what to write before settling with ‘Hi, Wade, I just wanted to thank you again for tonight.’

Peter left it alone after that, finishing up his food before tossing the container in the sink and heading to bed. He’d deal with it in the morning.

-

Wade answered at three in the morning, much to Peter’s annoyance. The text read ‘baby boy! You were thinkin about me huh? couldnt keep this beautiful face outta ur head?’, with a picture of Wade on his bed, resting his head in his hand as he flashed what was probably the biggest, yet somehow cutest smile Peter had ever seen. Wade’s scar wrinkled next to his smile in the most perfect way, too. How is that possible?

‘Haha, very funny. Thanks for waking me up, by the way.’

‘ur so full of thanks cutie its adorable !!! and this is the prime time to be awake so i rly did you a favor’

‘You’re typing is revolting. How about you just call me?’ Peter followed that text with his phone number, ignoring the heat that rose to his cheeks as he did so.

It took about all of three seconds for Peter’s phone to ring. He answered, blushing a little as he saw Wade in bed, shirtless, with messy hair and just the perfect lighting to show off his best features. It wasn’t fair at all. “Considering this is your prime time, you look awfully tired.”

“Listen, angel, when you drink as much as I do at parties, those are the only nights when it isn’t my prime time. I’m only still awake because I got a text from a beautiful boy and then he wanted me to call him, so there was no way I was going to pass that up.”

Peter laughed, self-consciously pulling his comforter up so that Wade wouldn’t see his bare chest. “You flirt a lot, did you know that?”

Wade only smirked. “Do I? I’ve been told that I talk a lot, but I’ll stop if you-”

“No! No, I think it’s sweet.” Peter hadn’t meant to cut Wade off, it had just happened. But he realized now he probably looked even more pathetic. “Anyway, uh, thank you. What lunch hour do you have?” Maybe, if he was lucky, they’d have the same one and he could talk to Wade some more then.

“I’m in second. You are too, right? I think I’ve seen you in the garden. Out under the apple tree doing homework?”

Peter laughed, which made Wade smile, and Peter decided to ignore just how absolutely adorable that was. “Yeah, that’s me. I like to get ahead on it. So I’ll see you there on Monday?”

“I’ll make sure of it, sugar butt. Hey, that’s cute! I bet you have a cute butt,” Wade commented, smiling wider as he watched for Peter’s reaction.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out. See you Monday, Wade.” Peter hung up before Wade had a chance to respond, smiling to himself until he fell asleep.

-

Peter had a good weekend, all things considered. He finished up his physics project, got ahead on the reading for language arts, and went out to a movie with May. He went to school Monday with a good attitude, ready to meet Wade at lunch. He had even worn his favorite shirt, the one reading “The physics is theoretical but the fun is real.” May had teased him for it, but his physics teacher loved it. 

His classes that morning were fairly uneventful until he arrived in language arts. Their teacher was going over prepositional phrases, which meant everyone was either on their phones, sleeping, or ignoring the teacher in any other way possible. Which was probably why the girl who had sat in front of Peter since he arrived at Midtown decided it was time to talk to him. “We learned this stuff in, like, eighth grade. Why do we have to go over it all again?”

She had turned around to face him and was now resting her elbows on Peter’s desk as she waited for a response. Her name was Michelle, he remembered, he had learned that on his first day when the teacher made him introduce himself to everyone. She was tall, insanely tall, with beautiful brown eyes and the clearest skin Peter had ever seen. He had wanted to get to know her better, but usually she kept her head in a book and dismissed anyone who tried to talk to her. “I think he said because it’s going to be on the standardized tests this year, right? It’s still pretty dumb.” 

Michelle smiled, actually smiled, apparently pleased with his answer. She picked up his pencil and started to twirl it around in her hand, ignoring Peter’s look of protest. “You’re cool, Parker. I thought you might be lame. I mean, you’re wearing a physics shirt, of all things. Who dresses you?”

“I dress myself, thank you very much. And who dresses you, exactly? Your local back-alley drug dealer?” he teased, reaching forward to mess with the collar of her flannel jacket that was probably at least two sizes too big.

“Hey, Sam is a wonderful person and you’d be lucky to get fashion advice from him, Peter Parker,” she taunted, sticking her tongue out at Peter before she turned around and opened up her book. Peter laughed, sure to himself that this would be a good day.


End file.
